Help me remember
by Sxcsami
Summary: When Paul loses his temper at Andrew for the final time it ends with disastrous consequences. Will Andrew be okay? and will Paul ever get over his guilt? On Hiatus
1. the fall

"Hey listen I have a little problem here I need you to look at" Paul said quietly walking up to Andrew.  
"See these outgoings here from Lassiters?" Paul says tapping the piece of paper he was holding out. "They coincidently match the outgoings here in Pirate net."  
"Well I'm sure there is some explanation" Andrew said looking puzzled  
"Oh there is. I did it." Paul said "but what needs explaining is how Dianna Marshal knows." Said Paul acidly as he glared towards his son.  
Andrew looked down at his shoes feeling a rush of guilt run through his body.  
"I'm not a fool Andrew." Paul said anger rising up in his voice. "Those transactions were well hidden. What were you trying to do? Impress her with your fabulous accounting skills!" Paul yelled sarcastically. "Show her classified information and just walk her through it aye?"  
Andrew started to say something but was cut off as Paul yelled "just shut up Andrew!" before walking off.  
"Dad…?" Andrew said quietly tears pricking at his eyes "please?" Paul turned back and walked towards his son.  
"You ruined me! You ruined your own family! Paul screamed  
"I didn't mean to I just…" Andrew mumbled but saw Paul walking off towards the stairs.  
"Dad where are you going?" Andrew asked before running towards and cutting his passage from the hallways to the stairs.  
"Get out of my way!" Paul said pushing Andrew away.  
Andrew stumbled backwards at the force of the push and his foot caught on a step of the stairs.  
"Ahh!" Andrew yelled out as he started falling backwards and tumbled down the stairs.  
Paul turned back in horror and saw his son lying motionless at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey we're home!" Donna cheerfully said as she walked through the door of the house.  
"How good was that movie?" Ringo asked as he turned to go to the couch.  
"Donna?" Ringo asked worriedly at the look on his girlfriends face. Just like that Donna snapped out of her little trance and ran over to where Andrew was lying unconscious on the floor.  
"Oh my god!" Ringo shouted at the site of Andrew. Paul ran out of his room putting his mobile back into the front pocket of his jeans.  
"Paul what happened?" Donna asked frantic now. "I was in my room doing some paper work when I heard some banging and saw Andrew falling down the stairs." Paul answered, taking another look at Andrews still body. It was to still.  
"Guys…. He's not breathing" Ringo said alarmed.


	2. Is he okay?

Loud piercing sirens could be heard blasting all through Ramsay Street.  
"I wonder what's up." Said Summer looking anxious as she peeked out the window and saw an ambulance pull into the Robinsons drive way and the paramedics run into the house.

Summer, Chris and Harry ran outside to see what was going on, but were horrified to see an unconscious Bleeding Andrew being lifted up into the ambulance.

"What happened!" Harry demanded as he ran up to Ringo and Donna.

"He fell down the stairs or something…. Donna mumbled "we just walked in and found him lying at the bottom of the stairs" Ringo added hugging Donna tightly.

"Well do you know if he's going to be okay?" Chris asked panic starting to set in all of them.  
Donna just looked away as one of the paramedics came up to them.

"Would one of you like to ride in the ambulance with Andrew incase he wakes up?" the man asked.

They all looked around at each other. "You have to decide quickly we need to get him to the emergency room immediately" the man told them more forcefully this time.

"I will!" Harry volunteered as he clambered into the back of them van.

Harry looked down at Andrew sadly. He knew if he'd just of invited Andrew to hang out with the gang today that none of this would've happened.

"Ugh…" Andrew moaned as he tried to move his head. "Mate you're going to be okay" Harry told his friend just before he lost consciousness again.

Andrew's hair was matted with warm sticky blood and the stretcher he was lying on was beginning to get soaked in it.

"Why don't you put a bandage or something on him?" Harry half asked half demanded as he took another glance at his unconscious friend. He looked so broken…

"We don't want to move him around too much." The woman paramedic answered calmly. "He might have a back injury and we don't want to make it worse." **(A/N I know in real life they would actually put something on him to stop the bleeding but this is just a story)**

The ambulance arrived and the doctors rushed Andrew into the hospital Harry running along after them. Paul and Rebecca arrived a few minutes later with Summer, Chris, Natasha, Ringo and Donna.

The two adults and teens waited in the waiting area for what seemed like forever until a small nurse came out to speak to them. She was small with short blonde hair tied tightly into a bun at the back of her head.

"Are you the family and friends of Andrew Benito Robinson?" she asked them politely.

"Yes how is he?" Rebecca asked quickly rushing up to the nurse.

"Well we need to run a few more tests and have a few more scans, but by the looks of things he has a broken ankle, a fractured skull and possibly a spinal injury and internal bleeding in his brain." The nurse said looking down sadly at the family and friends as tears began to run down their cheeks. "We also need to perform surgery on him so can you please sign these forms?" the nurse said indicating to the sheets of paper in her hand.

"Yes, do anything you can to save him." Paul pleaded as he took the papers from her hand.

The teens chatted quietly with themselves as they waited for Andrew to come out of surgery. Ringo had left earlier to go meet up with Zeke and Declan who hadn't heard what happened yet.

"Hey mate" Declan called out to Ringo as he walked into Charlies and took a seat next to his to best friends.

"Hey where's Donna? I thought she was meant to meet us here as well?" Zeke asked unsure.

"She's at hospital…" Ringo answered, feeling bad for Andrew. I mean sure they weren't best of friends or anything and Ringo had even punched him once but he didn't want him to die or anything.

"Oh my god!" Declan cried. "What happened?" Zeke asked shocked.

"Andrew got into an accident and the others are at the hospital waiting for him to come out of surgery. "Oh." Declan said shocked. "Well I better get going then, I need to be there for Mum and Paul.

"Do you want us to come to?" Zeke asked Declan gesturing to himself and Ringo.  
"Sure if you want to." Declan answered. Walking out of Charlies with Ringo and Zeke hot on his heels.

The boys got the hospital just in time to see a doctor turning up to speak to the family.  
"Any news on the surgery?" Rebecca asked the Doctor.  
"Well the good news is the surgery was successful and Andrew has no spinal injuries.  
"And the bad news…?" Declan asked as everyone turned around to see the three boys.  
"Well Andrew has seemed to of gone into a comatose state at the moment." The doctor told the gang sadly. She felt bad for them it was the worst part of the job when you had to tell the families the bad news.  
"How long could it last?" Paul asked the doctor fear rising up inside him. It's my entire fault… Paul thought to himself, if I just hadn't lost my temper with him and pushed him this never would've happened…  
"It could last from minutes to months… I'm sorry" the doctor told them before walking of to talk to some other visitors.

The gang waited another 15 minutes while the doctors made sure he was stabilized before letting any visitors in.

Andrew's mind felt foggy as if he was still in a dream, he tried to shake it clear but felt a jolt of pain run through him as he tried to move his head. "Umph..." Andrew groaned.

"I think he's waking up" he heard a voice say but his mind was still to clouded to tell who it was.  
"Somebody call a doctor to come in" he heard another voice say.

A doctor…? Oh I'm in hospital, well that would explain all the beeping and the smell Andrew thought to himself as his eyes flitted open.

His vision was foggy as he looked around and he felt as if he was about to lose consciousness straight away.

"Ahh… Andrew" A doctor said checking down on his clipboard. "Can you please tell me how many fingers I'm holding up? The doctor said before holding his hand up.  
Andrew felt extremely dizzy and stuttered as he managed to say seven.

"Incorrect. It was four." The doctor told him shortly. "Can you tell your name and the date of your birth?" the doctor questioned Andrew.  
"Umm…. Andrew something… and I can't remember right now" Andrew answered slowly. Everything was getting too confusing why was he here and who were these strangers standing around him?

Paul groaned when he realized his son couldn't remember anything.

"Now do you remember any of these people?" the doctor asked Andrew as he indicated to the people around him.

Andrew stared intently at Harry Chris and Summer before replying that they looked familiar but he didn't know where he knew them from. "What about these two?" he pointed at Donna and Rebecca. "No…" Andrew answered; he was beginning to feel light headed and was having trouble breathing.

"No? What about him?" The doctor pointed to Paul.  
Andrew stared hard at Paul for about a minute before whispering "Dad…"

His head had began throbbing painfully hen everything turned black.

**(A/N sorry if this chapter sucks **** I just wanted to get it up quickly because the other one was so short. This is my first time writing a fan fic so I'm trying out new things like writing in lots of people perspectives instead of just one. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Thanx for reading. Review please? Not begging just asking ****)**


	3. The phone call

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

The noise terrified them, as if there world was just coming crashing down on them.  
He's going into Cardiac Arrest! One of the nurses shouted as a bunch of doctors ran into Andrews's room.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse told them.  
"But is he okay? What's going on?" they all shouted as the nurse closed the door in their faces.

The doctors began CPR on Andrew pumping air into his lungs and thumping down on his chest. The staff looked at the heart monitor, no response…

Charging 180! All clear! The doctor shouted, bringing the shock paddle down onto Andrews's chest sending a sudden shock through his body.

The staff stared at the heart monitor again, no response.

"Charging 240! The doctor called rubbing the two paddles together. "All clear!" he yelled for the final time.

They looked at the heart monitor again, slowly but surely the rhythm started to pick back up again.

The nurse walked out to face the family. "How is he?" Paul asked, worry plastered over every inch of his face.  
"We've managed to bring him back to us" the doctor said smiling.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Summer hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until she let exhaled.

"We're not sure if it's a side effect of the antiseptic or not but Andrew seems to have temporary amnesia" the Doctor told them solemnly.

It was getting late so everyone left the hospital.  
"Come on honey…" Rebecca said to Paul.  
"I just… don't want to leave him here like this" Paul told Rebecca letting a tear escape his eye.  
"Don't worry it wasn't your fault and I'm sure he's going to be okay" Rebecca soothed.

If only she knew… Paul thought.

"Come on… we'll come straight back here in the morning" Rebecca told Paul tugging on his sleeve gently.  
"Would you leave if it was Declan in this position?" Paul questioned.  
"He's not going to wake up anytime tonight, and you being deprived of sleep isn't going to help anyone." Rebecca said.  
She had a point… Paul thought to himself.  
"Fine. You're right…" Paul answered as they walked out of the hospital together.

The car trip home wasn't a long one, but I was sure silent, no one saying anything to each other.

That night Chris and Harry both stayed over at Summer's place.

"I feel like it's all my fault" Harry confessed. "I mean if I'd just of invited him to hang out with us none of this would've happened… I'm his cousin for god sake! I'm supposed to look out for him." Harry cried.

"Hey come on… "Summer soothed.  
"Yeah it's no one's fault, it was just one of those freak accident things." Chris said reassuringly.  
"I guess so…" Harry replied slowly, feeling better about the whole situation.

"I can't believe he didn't remember who we were…" Summer said suddenly. "I mean we're supposed to be his friends…"  
"Don't worry about it, the Doc said it was only temporary remember?" Chris said giving them a small smile.

The teens stayed up late distracting themselves by watching gory horror films until finally the all slipped into an uneasy sleep.

"Hey Paul? Have you called Andrew's mother and told her what's happened yet? Rebecca asked.  
"No… I guess I better do it now aye?" Paul said grudgingly.  
"Well there's no better time than the present" said Rebecca giving Paul a small kiss and handing him his phone.

Ring Ring Ring.  
Paul waited the phone pressed against his ear.

A soft clear voice answered the phone.  
"Hello this is Christina." Paul could practically hear the smile in her voice.  
"Hello Christina, It's Paul." Paul said into the phone.  
"Paul." Christina said shortly her voice turning cold.  
"Something's happened…" Paul told her his voice trailing off. "I think you better get a flight up here." 


	4. Dirty little secret

"You did what to my baby!" Christina yelled  
"I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Paul yelled back exasperated.  
"He could have had brain damage!" Christina shouted defensively.  
"I was just angry… I didn't know he was going to fall down the stairs!" Paul explained.  
"Well that just makes everything better doesn't it?" Christina said sarcastically.

Maybe telling Christina was a bad idea… Paul thought to himself.

"That's it! Andrew is coming back and living with me." Christina told Paul icily.  
"Well maybe we should leave that up to Andrew?" Paul reasoned, clinging to his last hope of keeping his son.  
"What so you can get into an argument with him again and kill him off this time?" Christina yelled waving her hands around in the air.

Paul was taken aback by this.

"And you know what else! I'm also going to go call the police and tell them all about your little '_stunt'._" Christina said pulling her phone out of her pocket.  
"Yeah? I'd like to see you try. What proof do you have?" Paul said in a mocking tone.

Christina just stared at Paul, trying not to look intimidated as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"That's what I thought." Paul said with a small grin.  
"This isn't over." Christina told Paul.  
"Is that a threat?" Paul asked cocking his eyebrow.  
"You know what? It is." Christina said before walking off.

**(A/N I know…. I know… so short :P but I just wanted to update and I didn't really know what to add, so I decided to just have a little Paul/Christina convo. DW I'll update soon to make up for how short this is… Any suggestions?**


End file.
